Keep Holdin On
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: co-written with Jonathan Fan.Sequel to One Honest Heart. Oliver is in a coma and Chloe discovers she is pregnant with Oliver's child. Will the good news be enough to bring him out of a coma?
1. Oliver is in a coma

Story: Keep Holdin On

Authors: Angel2008-2009 and Jonathan Fan

Summary: Oliver is in a coma and Chloe discovers she's pregnant. Can the good news help bring Oliver out of the coma?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Smallville Characters, just the plot.

Rating: K: Suitable for most Ages.

Category: Chloe/Oliver and Lois/Clark pairing. Chollie/ Clois

Clark and Lois ran into the hospital at breakneck speed. They had entered the house in time to hear Chloe sobbing over the answering machine. Oliver had been shot, trying to save Chloe. Clark squeezed his wife's hand as they ran down the corridor.

Lois had dated Oliver. While she was concerned for him, Clark could see that she was worried about Chloe too. "Smallville, Oliver can't die. It'd be terrible for that to happen to Chloe twice. She and Oliver haven't even been married that long. They've been so happy and they've even been trying to have a baby," Lois said, her voice wobbling slightly.

Clark understood that well. He and Lois had been married just as long and Lois had just found out they were going to have a baby. Clark had taken her to Dr. Hamilton to confirm that since he was worried that if any doctor ran a test they might discover that the baby was half-Kryptonian.

Clark noticed John, Carter, and Dinah waiting outside a room, looking just as worried as he felt. "How's Oliver?" Clark asked John.

"He's in critical condition. He and Chloe went to the movies and someone tried to shoot her. Oliver pushed her aside and took the bullet," John said. Clark looked in the window. Chloe sat beside Oliver's bed, her shoulders shaking. It didn't take much to see that Chloe was crying.

Clark and Lois entered the room. Chloe looked up, tears running down her face. "Lois!" Chloe wailed as she ran to her cousin. Lois hugged her tightly.

"John, told us what happened," Clark said as Chloe took her place beside Oliver, picked up his hand and pressed her lips to it.

"I can't lose him! I love him! And the doctor says I might be pregnant. That's why Oliver took me out. I wasn't feeling good and Oliver wanted to treat me," Chloe whimpered.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet?" Lois asked.

"No. Me and Oliver were going to pick up a pregnancy test on our way home tonight," Chloe said, swiping at her eyes.

"Clark can go get you one. and you can go into the bathroom there to find out," Lois said consolingly.

"Right now I don't want to think about it. I just want Oliver to be all right," Chloe said, reaching over and smoothing Oliver's forehead and hair with her hand.

"He will be, Chloe. But when he wakes up I think it'll make him happy if he finds out you're going to have a baby. Clark was," Lois said, smiling at her husband.

"What? Lois, you and Clark are going to have a baby?" Chloe asked, surprise in her eyes.

"Yes. I have been feeling sick for a week. I took a pregnancy test and Dr. Hamilton confirmed it since the baby's half-Kryptonian and doctors can't find out about Clark," Lois said, touching her still-flat stomach.

"Lois, if I am I just don't want to raise the baby by myself. I need Oliver," Chloe said, kissing Oliver's lips gently.

"I know, but Oliver would want you to take care of yourself too. Clark, go get a pregnancy test," Lois ordered. Clark left the room to be bombarded by questions.

"How's Chloe?" Dinah asked.

"Upset. She thinks she might be pregnant so Lois ordered me to get a pregnancy test," Clark said.

"Pregnant?" John asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. Lois thinks that when Oliver wakes up that he'd want to know for sure that he's a father," Clark said as he ran down the hall.

Oliver felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain in his stomach caused him to remember vaguely that he had been shot, saving Chloe. Chloe! He hoped she was all right. Of course her kisses kept waking him up. Her kisses were soft and gentle on his lips, forehead and hand that she held against her lips.

"I love you, Ollie," Chloe's voice came through the drowsiness as if he was in a dark tunnel and she was at the other end of it. Oliver felt himself nod off again just as he heard Chloe stand up and say something to someone. He didn't wake up again for a long time.

"Oliver has slipped into a coma". was the words Chloe and her friends heard when The Doctor came out of Oliver's room. When Oliver had opened his eyes briefly Chloe had told him she loved him and thats when he slipped into unconciousness and the heart machine went crazy. Once, Oliver flat-lined; and that's when she had passed out and Carter caught her before she hit the floor. She awoke inher hospital room later being treated for shock.

When the Doctor came to bring her and her friends the news, he told them they were able to bring Oliver back and that he was alive but had just slipped into a coma. He also said that it may be awhile before Oliver could wake up. Then he left.

Chloe was thankful that Oliver was still alive and she just hoped that he would pull through this. He had to. What if she really was pregnant? There wouldn't be a way to raise this baby on her own without a father. And her and Ollie had recently just got married and hadn't been able to start their life together yet.

Soon Clark came back with a pregnancy test for Chloe. Lois and Dinah stood in Chloe's room and Lois handed her the test. "We'll be here when you come out, it's really simple and doesn't take long."

Chloe went into the bathroom . Once she was in there she opened the pregnancy test inside there was two sticks. Chloe took one and urinated inside the cup that was small and plastic. Next she took the Pregnancy test and stuck it into a cup that had her urine in it. She had to wait about 5 minutes.

She never had felt more nervous in her whole life. Except maybe that time when she did the exam in School or when she had a new story she wanted to share for the Torch. You're suppose to be here with me, Ollie. She thought.

Chloe spent most of her time 5 minutes was up, she looked at her watch. It's now or never to find out she thought. And I need to find out. Oliver needs to know as well. He would want me to do this.

Chloe reached for the pregnancy test once she reached the sink. She glanced at the stick. Inside of it were the words: Pregnant. Chloe's eyes filled with tears of happiness. It was what they both were wanting! Oliver would be so happy!

Chloe opened the door to find Lois and Dinah standing. "Well, what does it say Chloe?" asked Lois.

"It says I'm Pregnant". said Chloe managing a smile and happy tears still streaming down her face.

"That's so awesome cous!" said Lois with excitement. She ran up to hug Chloe.

"Oliver's going to be one happy man." said Dinah and she hugged Chloe as well

"Now all you have to do is confirm it with your Doctor". said Lois a big smile on her face. It was hard to believe that both her and Chloe were pregnant at the same time. They're kids would get to grow up together.


	2. Oliver wakes up

Two days later........

Oliver felt sore and achy when he felt himself wake up slowly. This couldn't have felt any worse than the time when he had been poisoned. He groaned painfully.

"Oliver!" Chloe's excited voice registered in his brain and he forced his eyelids open.

Chloe, Clark, and Lois were all in the room and Chloe all but ran to him and pressed her lips to his. "Chloe, let him breathe," Lois said in a teasing voice.

Chloe smiled at him as she sat down and stroked his face and hair gently. "How..long?" Oliver asked in a whisper.

"Two days. Oh, Oliver, I was so scared!" Chloe exclaimed in a wail.

"I kept hearing you. You were kissing me," Oliver said as the doctor came in the room.

"Welcome back, Mr. Queen. We almost lost you," the doctor said as he looked at Oliver's heart rate on the screen next to the bed.

"That bad?" Oliver grunted.

"Yes. We had to use the paddles to bring you back," the doctor said.

Oliver groaned again. "But I have some good news, Ollie. I took a pregnancy test," Chloe said with a bright smile on her face.

"And?" Oliver asked, remembering what Chloe had been suffering from two days before.

"I'm pregnant," Chloe said simply. Oliver smiled slowly. He was going to be a dad. If he hadn't been shot he would have picked Chloe up and spun her around the room just now.

Chloe was thrilled when Oliver started to wake up. He was alive! Chloe was hoping he wouldn't let her down and leave her alone to raise this baby. She just couldn't do it without him. Now it looked like she had just made his day by telling him what news he wanted to hear.

"That's right. Your going to be a daddy. And it's a good thing you woke up to. I was so terrified that I might have to wind up raising this baby alone". said Chloe.

Lois nodded "She's been a mess the whole two days Oliver. We had to practically get her to calm down and eat and take care of herself. We also told her that you were the Green Arrow and Heroes don't die that easily especially you without fighting".

Dinah "And we kept telling her that you have been through worse things than this". meaning about the time he had been poisoned. It was Chloe who had been lucky enough to find the cure for Oliver.

Chloe grabbed Oliver's hand "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly .

"I've felt better. How about you? Did you find out what the baby is?" Oliver groaned as Chloe picked up his hand and kissed it gently.

"Not yet. I'm only a couple of months pregnant, Oliver," Chloe said dryly.

"He's worse than Clark. Clark asked me the same question when we found out about our baby," Lois teased.

"You too?" Oliver asked, looking at Clark and Lois in surprise.

"Yeah. I just hope we can find a doctor who can deliver a baby without asking questions about it's Kryptonian side. My father never wanted me to see a doctor, except for extreme emergencies. I lost my powers once and a doctor had to bandage my ribs. Then I was infected by Kryptonite and Lex's girlfriend who was a doctor took a blood sample. Then I went blind and I did go to the eye doctor. This is the first time I ever felt like my father. If they find out that my daughter or son is half-Kryptonian they could take the baby away from us," Clark said.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out how to protect the baby. At least we have seven months to figure out a plan," Carter said.

"Lex is still out there too. He knows your secret, Clark. He kidnapped me when he found out I was infected by meteor rocks," Chloe said, sounding doleful.

Protecting Clark's baby was going to be harder than protecting Oliver's. There was also a chance that the baby might have Clark's abilities. But then again it would also be human. He or she might not get anything.

Chloe hoped that they could figure out a way to protect Lois and Clark's baby as well as there own. She wanted all of their children to grow up in a safe environment. Chloe felt so tired and she had dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't ate much since this morning when she ate a bagel from the downstairs cafeteria. She had been more worried about Oliver than her own self. For the past several nights, she barely slept at all except off and on and when she did she often had nightmares about Oliver.

She knew Oliver was strong and chances were that he would pull through if the bullet wound wasn't life threatening. But it nearly had taken his life and they had to bring him back with paddles. The Nurses and Doctors had to prescribe her some sedative pills. Ones that would be safe for the baby of course. Chloe couldn't drink hardly any caffeine. The Doctor told her to stay away from it and only drink Water and caffeine free drinks.

Chloe desparately wanted some coffee bad right now. She wanted to be awake and be by Oliver's side. She didn't want Oliver to see how tired she truly felt, how hungry she really was, and she didn't want to collapse in front of him which she felt like doing right now.

The others talked to Oliver for awhile before leaving to go about their usual day. They promised to be back later to check on them. Lois gave her cousin a look that said get something to eat, and get some rest! Your about to crash! before she said goodbye to Oliver and her and the others walked out the door.

Chloe looked at Oliver still not believing he was awake and alive. When everyone left, she gave Oliver a gentle hug. She hoped that maybe hugging him would keep Oliver's thoughts from drifting over to her.

Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. Remember to send Good positive reviews. Please do not be rude and laugh at the story unless it's actually funny in certain parts. Rude Reviews will be simply ignored. Constructive Criticism is allowed but only if it is addressed politely. Rude Reviews will be reported to abuse.


	3. Chloe and Oliver discuss baby names

"I'm all right, Chlo," Oliver said as his wife hugged him. He felt a few tears on his face, realizing that Chloe was crying.

"I was just so worried," Chloe said, smoothing his face with her hand.

"I know, but I would do it again if it meant protecting you and the baby," Oliver said, still feeling amazed every time he thought about the baby. His baby. He was going to have a baby. Sure, it was a possibility that Chloe was pregnant when she threw up in the bathroom, but he was also thinking it might have been a virus going around.

"I do love you," Chloe said, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too. Now we'd better start thinking of names. I want my daughter to have the best name possible," Oliver said, with a grin.

"What makes you think it's a daughter? It could be a son," Chloe teased.

"Father's intuition. I always wanted a little girl I could spoil and I can teach her how to use a bow and arrow. She'd always know her daddy loves her," Oliver said.

"I think a son could know that too," Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"I don't doubt it. But I would like a baby girl and we have to think of a name that goes good with "Queen," Oliver said as Chloe picked up a water glass and gave him a drink.

"You sound just like Clark. He thinks Lois is pregnant with a girl too. Him and Lois are trying to find names that go good with "Kent," Chloe said.

"I like the name Roberta," Oliver said, thinking for a moment. Chloe wrinkled her nose as she thought about it and stroked his face in a contemplating gesture.

"I don't know. My favorite was Ashley. The name Roberta is fine, but I don't like it for a first name. Maybe a middle name," Chloe said doubtfully.

"Ashley. I never thought of that name. It sounds good. Ashley Roberta Queen. I could get used to it," Oliver said.

"Well, now we have that settled I have another question," Chloe said with a sad smile on her face.

"What?" Oliver asked curiously as he ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"Are you still gonna love me even when I start to show? As much as I want our baby I hate the idea that I'll be fat," Chloe said, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Stupid question. I knew when I married you that you'd get pregnant. To me you're going to be more beautiful. I don't care if you're the size of a barn," Oliver said as the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over, Mrs. Queen," the nurse said in a brusque tone as she handed Oliver some pills to make him sleep and the water glass.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Chloe said, kissing his lips gently.

"I'll be waiting. Also, don't go home. If Lex is still out there go stay with Dinah," Oliver said as he felt the pills work fast. He slipped off to sleep before he even heard Chloe's answer.

"I will go to Dinah's". Chloe said then she kissed Oliver as he drifted off to sleep. She wished she could spend the night here with him; but sleeping in the Hospital wouldn't be comfortable. Chloe got a ride from Dinah to her apartment which was close by her and Oliver's. The two women ordered pizza and talked. Chloe drank caffeine free soda and Dinah had a Diet Coke. Chloe figured she needed to get her strength back up and start feeding her and the baby more. She was in a happier mood now that Oliver was awake and was going to be alright. He had been so excited to hear she was pregnant with his child that all he wanted to do was talk about his baby. She would have a little girl to play dress up with! She didn't have any doubt that Oliver would be the perfect dad. He would. Chloe could picture him as a protective, loving father. And she could actually picture him teaching their girl to shoot an arrow with a crossbow. Chloe smiled at the thought of that.

That night, just before she turned in, she emailed Clark. And told him that Oliver's shooter still had to be found. It still wasn't safe for her to go back to their Penthouse and Oliver knew all she knew, she was still a target. Once Lex found out she wasn't dead, there might be more attacks towards her. Dinah had agreed to be there with her until Oliver got better. Chloe still couldn't believe she had finally married her soulmate which turned out to be Oliver Queen. He was so kind to her and he made her smile and laugh, which was something she didn't do too often ever since she lost Jimmy. As she desparately tried to track down Oliver's shooter, she finally traced him down and found out he was at the Luthor Mansion! She emailed Clark another email telling him where he was. And even left a message on his cellphone about it just in case he didn't check his email.

After she was done, Chloe felt exhausted and changed into one of Dinah's nightgowns. Within minutes; she was asleep.


	4. A weekend at the Kent's

Clark had been searching. Since Oliver had been shot trying to save Chloe he had to make sure that his friend and her husband stayed safe. Now that Chloe was pregnant it became more important that she stay safe and that Oliver lived so he could see his daughter or son.

Clark knew the importance of being a father. He hadn't really understood what his own father had gone through to protect Clark. But now that Lois was also pregnant with Clark's baby he understood as well. He even understood Jor-el's protective nature as well. Somehow the thought of having a child brought out his protective nature.

Clark flew through the air, ready to go home. He had learned how to fly a few months ago. It had been as Carter had said. Clark had learned how to fly when it had become important. Lois had encouraged him to learn since the Blur could save people better if he could fly. He had agreed for her. And he could envision teaching the baby how to fly if she inherited his ability to fly.

He had found where the shooter had come from and he, Carter, John, and a couple of other friends were planning to get Lex tomorrow. John had even said he'd get the judge to issue an warrant for Lex's arrest since he was the only one who carried a grudge against Oliver for what had happened between them in boarding school. He only hoped John got the warrant. Lois, Chloe, and the babies they carried had to be safe.

Chloe, Lois, and Dinah all three stopped at a nearby Sandwich Shop to buy some lunch the next day. Chloe knew that Oliver hated hospital food so she bought him his favorite Turkey Club sandwich along with some diet coke . She ordered the same thing off the menu as well. She liked a lot of the same foods that Oliver did. Soon they arrived to the Hospital carrying the food and drinks. Oliver was awake and smiled as they entered in.

Chloe went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and he kissed back. Then she stood back up and handed him a bag. "I got you something at the sandwich shop your favorite Turkey Club. I figured you didn't want any of the Hospital food they serve around lunch. Their breakfast is fine, but their lunch is awful". Chloe remembered those times she spent in the Hospital and would often have Lois and Clark sneak in food to her.

Chloe was glad that Clark and his friends would take care of Lex and the Shooter. She wanted her own family to be safe once they all went back home and Lois and Clark's baby to as well. She noticed that Oliver looked a lot better than he did yesturday. It seemed that he had regained some energy and some more color to his face and he was more alert and sitting up watching the news. Chloe "I also bought you some outfits to change into since we can't go home right away if that's okay with the Hospital". She put the shopping bag on a chair next to him.

"Thanks. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Oliver asked as he took a bite out the turkey club. He felt his mouth water as he bit into the sandwich and savored the taste.

"Every day," Chloe said with a saucy grin as she drank a cup of diet caffeine free coke.

.

"How's your stomach? Do you still feel sick?" Oliver asked concerned. Except for the dinner the night he had been shot Chloe had rarely eaten. She hadn't been able to keep hardly anything down and what she did eat came up later.

"I feel fine. The baby's just being fussy. Must take after Daddy," Chloe said, grimacing as she took a drink of diet caffeine free coke and pressed her hand to her still-flat stomach.

"I'm not that fussy. And you'd better behave yourself, Ashley Queen," Oliver said in a tease.

"Oliver, I don't think a baby can hear you," Lois said goodnaturedly.

"That remains to be seen. I read somewhere that babies can hear while inside their mothers," Chloe said with the tone of voice she used when she was being a brain.

Clark, John, and Carter came into the room then, serious looks on their faces. Clark kissed Lois gently and then turned to his friends. "Oliver, Chloe, we found Lex. It looks like the shooter was hired by Lex since he went to the mansion in Smallville," Clark explained.

Oliver felt like saying "I told you so!," but saying that might get a few of his friends mad at him. Chloe's face turned whiter than a sheet and her hand went to her mouth.

"So, what are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"We're going to try to arrest Lex. He tried to kill Chloe twice and nearly killed you," Clark said.

"I wonder if Lex would stop if he was told I was going to have a baby? Maybe there's some good in him," Chloe mused.

"Somehow I don't think so, Chloe. He kidnapped you a few months ago on account of your relationship with the Green Arrow. We need to protect you and the baby. That also goes for Lois too since Lex has a grudge against Clark," John said diplomatically.

"Any ideas?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. It was as if she was trying to protect the baby.

"Just don't worry, Chloe. We'll figure out what to do," Oliver said. He hoped that all of them would be able to protect Lois, Chloe, and the babies. The two women shouldn't have to worry right now.

"I don't. I just want my baby safe. Oliver, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Chloe all but ran to the bathroom and the sound of her gagging got their attention.

Chloe made a beeline for the nearest bathroom and began throwing up her lunch as well as probably her breakfast to. She had been feeling fine until Clark and the others began talking about Lex. She hoped that Lex wouldn't try anything now that she was pregnant with Oliver's child. She needed to bring this baby into the world safe. Her and Oliver both had been wanting this baby so threw up again. When she was done, she felt shaky all over just as she did before Oliver had gotten shot. Having a baby sure wasn't going to be a picnic she thought. She hated morning sickness had to be at least something she could take to help ease it down some. There had to be. There was a knock at the door and it was Lois.

"Are you okay? I'm coming in". Lois was soon in there with her. "Uh-oh Chloe. Morning sickness again?" she asked with sympathy.

Chloe nodded the tears falling down her face. She wished Oliver was in here holding her in his arms, pulling her hair back and talking to her soothingly. She sank to the floor and laid against the wall. Lois grabbed a washcloth nearby and wet it with some warm water. Then she wiped Chloe's tear streaked face gently. "Morning sickness is a part of being pregnant Chloe. It happens to me every day to".

Chloe looked at her "What can we do about it?" she asked.

Lois looked thoughtfull. "Afraid we can't do much about it. I guess things get a little easier later on and there's probably some things you can eat to help settle your stomach. Just need to ask the Doctor about that one. But what do I know? I'm new to this pregnancy just as you are".

Chloe sighed. "Then I guess we just have to deal with it the best we can".

"That's my cousin. " Lois said and then she winked. "Now, that your all washed up, you can go visit your handsome hubby out there". she gave Chloe one of her famous grins.

Chloe "It's hard seeing him lieing in there like that vulnerable. Oliver's suppose to be tough like nothing can hurt him. He's suppose to be my Knight".

Lois turned to her "He _is strong Chloe. _He came back from nearly being dead just so he could protect his family again from evil. And he wants to see that baby and be there to help raise him or her. He wants to make sure you both stay safe and how can he do that if he's gone? Oliver believes he's got a purpose in life. A reason for his existance".

Chloe "But it's _all my fault _he got shot Lois. I was the shooter's target. It should be me in that bed, not him. If only I hadn't mentioned I was bored. Then me and Ollie would have stayed home and we all wouldn't be at the hospital." new tears formed on her face. Chloe wiped them fiercely.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Chloe. Oliver loves you, and he'd do _anything _ to protect you and the baby. Bad things do happen to good people Chloe and believe it or not, it's not anyone's fault." said Lois a little worried about Chloe.

Chloe wiped her tears more with the cloth. "I guess you do have a point". she then laughed. "Look at me, I'm a crying mess".

"Your just very sensitive right now", said Lois. "Comes with being pregnant." Together, they soon walked out of the bathroom and rejoined the others.

"You okay?" Oliver asked his wife. Chloe looked still a little nauseated and her eyes and face looked as if she had been crying.

"I'm fine. I just wish I didn't have to feel so horrible every time I eat. Also knowing that Lex hates me and is trying to shoot me doesn't help my nerves either," Chloe said with a shaky smile.

"You know, we could send you out to the farm in Smallville. I talked to Mom this morning about me and Lois having a baby and she said that she'll come home just to help Lois deliver. She said it'd be this weekend," Clark suggested.

"So your mother will be okay with Lois and Chloe staying with her?" Oliver asked.

"She's always liked Lois and Chloe. She's thrilled at the idea of Lois and me having a baby. She's already saying we should name him after Dad," Clark said with a smile.

"Well, I'm okay with it if Chloe is. It's all up to her. We can also have Lana, Courtney, and Dinah stay there too for protection while I help the rest of you out as the Green Arrow," Oliver said, looking at his wife and then his friends.

"I'm okay with it. Just capture Lex before the baby's born," Chloe said with a teasing smile at her husband.

"We'll try. Just relax and get over the morning sickness okay. I don't want a sick wife all the time," Oliver teased back, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

Chloe smiled at her husband and said "I'll try to work on fixing that. Lois said there might be some foods I can eat that will help ease the sickness or I could take some medicines. I would have to ask the Doctor about that when we go and see about our first sonogram. That's sometime next weekend. I made it that week so we could go together I know you'd want to come." Chloe had no problem going to the Kent's that weekend while the guys tracked down Lex. She would email Lana to see if she would come up for the weekend to help the other girls look after her and Lois.

That following weekend Oliver was out of the hospital and walking around again. He was also feeling better but was still on pain medicine. The Doctors said he would make a full recovery but that he didn't need to get into any big fights anytime soon. It still wasn't safe to go to the Penthouse, so Chloe drove them out to the Kent farm. She didn't want Oliver driving just yet, and she wanted him to heal up fast."Here we are, good old nice Kent Farm. The perfect weekend getaway", she said dryly trying to add some humor into it. She had packed their belongings into two big suitcases. Oliver had packed up his Green Arrow Gear in a separate bag, and weapons in a duffle bag.

They both looked at each other. This had been the first time they had been alone since Oliver's shooting. "Be carefull when your out with the guys and like the Doctor says, don't get into any kind of heavy fighting". said Chloe sounding like a protective wife. She didn't want anything else to happen to her husband. What she didn't know was that Oliver had ordered a bullet proof vest for his a source of extra protection. At least he wouldn't be doing this alone, she thought. Chloe looked like she was glowing. Her short blonde hair was in curls, and she wore a pink sundress.


	5. The Search is On

"I promise I'll be careful, Chlo. Just take care of yourself and the baby," Oliver said, touching her stomach gently. It was still amazing to him that his baby was inside Chloe's stomach right now.

He wondered how long he'd have to wait until he could feel the baby kick or if it would be a boy or girl. Oliver looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes which were shining as she looked at him.

"Just don't take a long time bringing Lex down. I want to come home and start work on decorating the nursery," Chloe said softly.

"Me too. Do we want ducks or clowns in the nursery?" Oliver asked, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know. Oliver, I love you," Chloe said, pressing her lips to his. Oliver kissed her back twining his fingers in her short blonde hair.

"I love you too, Chloe. I'll come see you soon," Oliver whispered softly, playing with her hair.

"Just promise that you'll be careful and that you'll love me when I look as big as the barn," Chloe said, with a bright sunny smile.

"That's a promise. I will always love you and Ashley," Oliver said, kissing her one more time before her left to go back to Metropolis and Martha led her inside the Kent farmhouse.

Chloe walked inside the Kent's house a flood of memories of her and Clark's teen years came back. The times they spent on the Farm hanging out as friends with Lana, Pete, and later on Lois. She greeted Mrs. Kent and the two women hugged. Martha took a good look at Chloe. "My Chloe, your practically glowing! You look so happy ever since you married Oliver!"

Chloe smiled. "I am happy Mrs. K. Oliver does keep me happy".

"Lois tells me your having a baby to. That is so great! How many months are you?" she asked.

"Only a couple of months the first sonogram is next weekend on a Friday. Oliver is coming with me". said Chloe beaming.

"Fabulous. I can only imagine how excited he must be." said Martha. She ushered Chloe into the livingroom where the other girls were talking. Lois was there, Dinah, Courtney and so was Lana.

"Lana! It's good to see you". Chloe and the other girl hugged. "I'm so glad you came".

Lana looked at Chloe. "I'll always come to visit you Chloe. And even if it means to help protect you and Lois for Oliver and Clark, I'm willing to do it". Lana looks had changed. She seemed more sophisticated, laid-back, and matured a good bit since she had been away. Her long dark hair was cut to a shoulder-length and in layers. Lana even wore some makeup.

"I'm glad. Say, who are you seeing these days?" asked Chloe.

"Pete Ross. Believe it or not, we're dating. We met up awhile back at a concert". said Lana her eyes were sparkling.

Jonathan brought in Chloe and Oliver's suitcases that had their clothes in. He didn't want Chloe carrying them herself and Oliver had asked him to bring them in since Oliver was in a hurry to take off. He took the suit cases upstairs and put them in the guest bedroom. Clark and Lois would probably sleep in Clark's room he figured.

Downstairs the livingroom was full of noisy chattering girls. It gelt good laughing with friends and hanging out with them . That night was turned into a major gab fest and party. They watched movies, played some board games, did some guy talk and got caught up with each other's lives. By the time it was 10, Chloe was exhausted. She had managed to keep her food down that night. Mrs. K. had made some of her famous sub sandwiches and some other types of finger foods. Saying goodnight to everyone Chloe climbed up the stairs eager to talk to Oliver before he came back to see how things were doing with the guys. As her job as the Watchtower, Chloe was suppose to keep an eye on the guys and see if things ran smoothly.

Chloe hoped they caught Lex and the Shooter. She'd like to go home as soon as Sunday and get started on the nursery. Once in the bedroom she changed into her cream colored silk nightgown. And got out her laptop. Oliver had set up her computer to where she could talk and see him while he was out patrolling or with the guys on some mission. His face came up on a newly opened window and she was dressed as GA. "Hey Ollie, How are things going?" asked Chloe. Her expression was tired, but she wanted to speak with him first.

"Pretty good. How are you? You look tired," Oliver asked, looking concerned. The morning sickness had eased some since she and Lois went to Dr. Hamilton. Since Lois was carrying Clark's baby it had been decided that Dr. Hamilton was the best choice for her since he knew Clark was an alien and the baby was half-alien.

Chloe had tagged along and Dr. Hamilton had prescribed pills for both of them to ease their stomachs. So far it worked and Chloe was able to keep her food down.

"I am tired. I just wanted to check on you," Chloe said with a rueful smile.

"Chloe, don't kill yourself and the baby. I want my wife healthy when we go out for the sonogram next week," Oliver protested.

"That's what Clark's parents said. Mr. and Mrs. Kent are both treating me and Lois as if we are princesses to be spoiled and pampered since we're pregnant," Chloe said.

"Well, you should be. You are Lois are pregnant and those babies are special," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'll just be so happy when you get Lex. I don't want this baby born with Lex trying to harm me or Lois," Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"We'll get him, Chlo. Just relax and take care of the baby. I'll see you at the end of the week," Oliver said, wishing he could kiss his wife.

"I promise. I love you, Oliver Queen," Chloe said, signing off.

"I love you too, Chloe Queen," Oliver whispered softly as he tried to get him mind back on the search.

Chloe signed off the computer as well. Now she could rest knowing that Oliver and the others were okay. She'd get to talk to him again on computer tomorrow night and every night until he came back to her. That week passed by quickly. Chloe had fun spending time with her friends and the Kents. She had almost forgotten what fun felt like since Lex was doing everything he could to destroy her and Ollie, and Lois and Clark. That same week, the Kents and their closest friends threw them a double baby shower. Chloe smiled and her and Lois thanked them.

That whole week they were being pampered by the Kents and their finally had a chance to relax and to read a few books and do some puzzles. Soon it was the end of the week on a Friday and she opened her computer that night again. She hoped Oliver and the others caught Lex and the shooter. Oliver had been playing the important role of a protective husband. He asked her everytime how she was and kept reminding her not to overdo things. Chloe liked his protective side. She found it sweet that he cared. Chloe and Oliver greeted one another on computer and Chloe told him about the double shower. "Mr Kent made these cute baby cribs for us you should see them!" she then added "We also got some chest of drawers, a changing table, and Lois and I got to do some shopping with the other girls. And we got plenty of things for the nursery room. I think we should decorate it with a light blue and some ducks. That way if it's a boy or girl they will both like the color and design of the room." Chloe and the girls had gotten paint, border rolls with ducks on it, and they had everything they needed.

"I don't know about pale blue. I was thinking of something neutral. Lavender or yellow," Oliver said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was going to Smallville the next day so he could take Chloe to the first sonogram. Oliver only hoped he didn't fall asleep in the middle of it.

They were still trying to get Lex, but he moved around a lot. Oliver hadn't had much sleep in 36 hours and he felt half-asleep. Chloe looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Ollie, are you all right. You look awful," Chloe said, the concern in her eyes reaching to her voice.

"I'm fine. I just want to get there and take you in my arms," Oliver said with a faint grin.

"Me too. Me and Lois have been missing you and Clark so much," Chloe said, smiling back. Chloe looked so beautiful as she smiled at him. Oliver wished his wife and baby didn't have to be hunted by Lex and they could be with him, but the only consolation was that they were closer to getting Lex than they were a week ago.

Oliver and Clark pulled up in front of the Kent farmhouse in the limo that Oliver had rented. There were a lot of perks to being rich and this was one of them. Chloe squealed and all but ran into his arms, smothering his face and lips with kisses.

"Chloe, I can't breathe," Oliver said in a dry voice between kisses.

"I just love you so much! I'm so glad you're here!" Chloe said, kissing a trail across his jawline.

"I love you too," Oliver said. he noticed that her belly hadn't grown yet, but then again Chloe had said it probably wouldn't be until the fifth month that she started to show.

Oliver noticed that Clark and Lois were just as happy to see each other and Jonathan and Martha had joined them. Jonathan came over to Oliver and extended his hand to him. "How are you, Oliver?" The older man asked, as they shook hands.

"Fine, Mr. Kent. How's your heart?" Oliver asked. Clark's father had been having heart problems for the last seven years and it seemed to come in stages. For a few months he'd be fine and then he'd have a heart attack that would land him in the hospital.

"Feeling much better. I haven't had an attack in 8 months. Me and Martha are hoping it stays gone. Especially since the babies are coming," Jonathan said.

For Jonathan's sake he hoped the attacks had stopped. Jonathan seemed he would be a good grandfather and Oliver knew that Lois and Clark wanted him alive to see the baby.

Once Clark was out of the Limo, Chloe got in ready for her first Doctor's appointment. She had scheduled the sonogram with Dr. Hamilton and decided to use the same Doctor Lois was using. She had her purse with her and was excited about the appointment. She couldn't wait to see what their baby would look like.

Oliver still looked tired from searching for Lex for about a week. But Chloe could tell he was anxious to see the baby to. Soon they left the Farm behind briefly and Clark and the others headed into the Farmhouse. Chloe was finally alone with Oliver and gave him a hug. She had missed him so much and wished that they could be together all the time and they would be once Lex was locked up.

"Your still tired. When we get back to the Kent's you need your rest Oliver". she said a bit sternly. As Watchtower she had a feeling that Clark and Oliver wasn't getting enough sleep. And that wasn't good. As a crimefighter you always had to be alert when taking down a villain. She also reminded him that he had been shot recently and was still recovering. "It's important that you take it easy. Clark and the Justice League could track him down and bring him to jail". She knew Oliver wanted to help catch Lex but he needed to take care of himself as well.

"I'm all right. Chlo. It's you and the baby that's the most important," Oliver said as his wife wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just worry about you. Can you blame me?" Chloe said, looking up at him with huge blue eyes.

"Not really. So how's the morning sickness?" Oliver asked, playing with strands of her hair by twisting them around his fingers.

"Fine. I have been feeling a little sick, but the pills have helped me and Lois some. I'm only sick once during the day and I'm able to eat and keep it down later," Chloe said.

"That's good. I hate seeing you sick," Oliver said, kissing her lips lightly.

"I hate being sick, especially since you aren't here when I am. You stayed with me in the bathroom and held my head while I threw up. Dinah, Lana, and the others have been wonderful toward me and Lois, but they aren't you and Clark," Chloe said wistfully.

"I'm here now, Baby," Oliver said softly.

"I'm glad of that, but you're leaving me and the baby again," Chloe protested.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get Lex," Oliver said. Chloe pulled out of his arms, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Why can't you just let the others get him? Let John, Clark, and Carter get him. Why does it have to be you?" Chloe snapped.

Oliver looked at his wife in alarm. She usually backed him when he was the Green Arrow, but her pregnancy had made her edgy. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. He heard the sound of her crying and felt the tears go through his shirt and onto his chest.

"Chloe, listen. Lex tried to kill you and the baby. I have to make sure you both are safe. I didn't marry you and we aren't having a baby just so I can watch both of you die!" Oliver said, cupping his wife's face and looking into her weepy eyes.

"I'm just so scared for you, Oliver," Chloe whimpered.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know. Let's just enjoy today," Oliver said, kissing her lips firmly. Chloe kissed him back, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you," Oliver said softly as they broke apart.

"I love you too," Chloe said just as softly.

Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them as they got out of the limo. He looked happy to see them and quickly showed them into his office. He hooked Chloe to a sonogram and the screen looked different. Oliver saw what looked to be a circular object in a black x-ray screen.

Chloe felt bad about snapping at Oliver the way she did. But she was worried about him still and didn't want him to overdue himself, she only cared that he lived to help her raise this baby they had both so desparately wanted. She knew that he was only looking out for them and their safety. And usually she supported him being the Green Arrow 100%. She accepted that he was Green Arrow when they first became friends and was even his sidekick who always watched his back. She just needed him to be extra careful just because he was the Green Arrow didn't mean he was bulletproof.

Just the other day Oliver recieved a package that contained a bulletproof vest inside it and Dinah had brought it to the farm along with the rest of Oliver's mail. Chloe would give it to Oliver once they got back to the farm. He would need it chasing down Lex. It helped sooth her mind some about it but she just hoped they didn't aim for his head. Chloe watched as the screen came on showing the inside of her stomach. Dr. Hamilton gave her some cool gel and rubbed it on her stomach then he proceeded into doing the Sonogram. Soon, something appeared inside the circle and it was moving slowly.

"That's the baby", said Dr. Hamilton pointing to the Fetus. Chloe stared at the screen with wonder and joy. She looked over at Oliver's expression. He exchanged a look back at her and then at the baby in awe. It still amazed them that a tiny baby was in her stomach. "Can we know what Sex is it?" asked Chloe. Just then the Dr gave them a pic of the Sonogram to keep.

"Not yet. It's gotta be at least a few more months and then you'll be able to find out then if it's going to be a boy or girl". he said. Chloe nodded and looked back at Oliver. Oliver looked like he could barely control his excitement.

Oliver watched as the baby moved on the screen. It was hard to believe he was looking at his baby on the screen. He held his wife's hand and watched in wonder with her as they both looked at the screen.

"Oliver, I'm just so happy," Chloe said, tears streaming down her cheeks as Dr. Hamilton unhooked her and she fell into Oliver's arms.

"Me too. It's going to be a beautiful baby that looks as beautiful as her mother," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently.

"I'm thinking it's going to be a boy with his father's deep brown eyes and cute grin," Chloe said with a smile as they walked back out to the limo. Clark and Lois walked past them into the building.

"You too?" Chloe called after the couple.

"Yeah, me and Clark want to see the baby," Lois said, her face positively lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We just saw ours and it looks perfect," Oliver said, squeezing Chloe's hand gently.

"That's what we're hoping for too. Hey, if you guys will wait let's take you out to dinner?" Lois suggested.

"That sounds good. Since the pills started working I haven't been sick all that much and I could eat about now," Chloe said with a grin. Oliver had never seen his wife so happy since they had been married. Since she had that dream before the marriage it had made her feel miserable. Apparently having the baby was doing her so much better.

Chloe was _happy._ And she had every reason to be. She was going to be a mom and Ollie was going to be a dad! There were plenty of reasons to be excited about! "We'll be waiting for you guys in the limo!" Lois nodded back smiling and then her and Clark disappeared into the building. Once inside the limo, Chloe couldn't hide her excitement any longer. She looked at Oliver with a big smile. "We're going to be parents!" she literally jumped into his arms. Chloe hoped Oliver could handle her being this excited. The realization of her pregnancy had been proven in the Sonogram and she was super-excited. And she could tell Ollie was to. "So, are you as excited as I am? I hope you are. I want to be a good mom". she said.

Meanwhile in the Dr's room Lois got on the same bed as Chloe did and The Dr. performed a familiar procedure on Lois. Lois and Clark exchanged smiles and both were feeling giddy and eager to see the baby. Clark also held her hand in his . "So Dr, tell me how does our baby look?" he asked. The Doctor showed them the screen. It showed the inside of Lois's stomach. The Dr. explained to them not only was Lois expecting a baby, but that she was also having twins.

Both Lois's and Clark's mouths opened wide. "Twins?! You gotta be joking right?" asked Lois. They both stared at the monitor. Sure enough, right beside one Fetus, was another Fetus and both were moving slowly. The Dr. laughed seeing their expressions.


	6. Lois Overreacts

"No joke Mrs. going to have twins congratualations!" the Dr. then gave them a copy of the Sonogram.

Clark and Lois entered the limo with expressions that varied. Clark looked shell-shocked as if someone had just hit him in the chest- if they could hit him. Lois looked surprised, happy and close to tears as she touched her flat belly.

"So, how is the baby?" Chloe asked, looking between Clark and Lois.

Lois grinned big as she looked at her husband. "Clark, do you want to tell them?" Lois asked.

"Tell us what?" Oliver asked, worried about Clark. Besides looking like someone took a punch at him Clark looked sickly green. If Oliver didn't know better Clark looked like he was around Kryptonite.

"I still don't know how to tell Mom and Dad. They only think we're having a baby. How do we tell them we're having twins?" Clark asked, taking Oliver and Chloe by surprise.

"Twins?" Oliver and Chloe asked in surprise.

"Yes. Twins. The doctor found out when he hooked me to the fetal monitor. I don't know whether to be happy, sad, or scared," Lois admitted.

"I think a combination of the three," Oliver said.

"Well, I'm more scared than anything. Twins? I was thinking like Mom and Dad and expecting one baby. I was going to be responsible for one life, but I didn't expect two," Clark said, loosening his tie.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Clark. Anyone who would stop a train from crashing into the Museum of Art can handle two babies," Oliver teased.

"That was easy. In fact you have it easier than I do. You only have one baby to take care of," Clark said, not sounding as if this was one life curve he wasn't ready for.

"Well, look on the bright side, Smallville. We'll have your mom and dad nearby," Lois said. Oliver would have been relieved if he was Clark and he heard that. That would prove he wasn't alone in the parenting game.

As they rode to a nearby restaurant, Lois rode in silence thinking about Clark's reaction about the twins. She had expected Clark to be just as thrilled about having twins and not acting the way was was doing right now. Shell-shocked, and feeling like he couldn't handle being a father. She didn't really need all this right now. She needed a supportive husband. Lois seethed inside. She wished her and Clark could both be happy about the baby news. Besides just her. So what if she was having two? at least they were healhy. Like Ollie had said if Clark could stop a train from crashing into a Museum he could handle being a parent of two. He was fast and had quick reflexes.

Now Lois wasn't so sure if Clark wanted twins. What if the two was too much for him to handle? His last comment was enough to get her mad and send her over the edge. He sounded as if Chloe and Oliver's life was much easier than his. All throughout Dinner, Lois felt crabby. She ate, but she can barely remember what she had ordered and she felt like her mind was somewhere else. She only spoke to Clark when he asked her important questions. And when he had asked if she was okay, Lois said to him in a snappy tone "I'm fine Clark". She tore apart a half of bread from a roll and shoved it into her mouth giving him the signal she didn't feel like talking.

Chloe exchanged a look with both Oliver and Clark indicating she had no idea what was going on with Lois. Hormones was probably her best guess. "You know what, me and Lois have got to go use the bathroom". her eyes simply told Lois to follow her to the restroom. Leaving the two men speechless and wondering what could be wrong with Lois. Once in the restroom, Chloe locked the door to keep anyone else from coming inside"Okay Lois, spill. What's wrong with you? I thought you were happy about the babies?"

Lois then let it all out. "I am Chloe. But I'm not sure that Clark is. You saw how he reacted back in the Limo. Like how he didn't think he could handle being a Dad to two babies. And then he had some nerve to say that you and Oliver's life was easier since you only had one. I had expected Clark to be as thrilled and excited as I was and not acting as if he's around Green Kryptonite. He looked as if he was going to puke Chloe! And that's what you do when you recieve bad news, not good! I'm not certain that he wants to stay married anymore now that he knows I'm having two. What if I've complicated his life even further? I don't want to put a strain on Clark's life or this marriage. If he can't handle being a father to two babies, maybe it was a mistake in getting married". There Lois said it. A huge lump formed in Lois's throat preventing her from saying more. Lois's last words wavered a bit as she said them. Tears spilled down Lois's cheeks and she tried to wipe them but more threatened to come.

Chloe was shocked. Usually Lois was the tough one. It was usually her that winded up comforting Chloe and not the other way around. Chloe got Lois some tissues and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lois, don't you think your overreacting? I think both you and Clark are just as nervous about becoming parents for the first time. Your both new to this and your not the only ones who are going to be parents you know me and Ollie are to".

"But at least you and Oliver are excited about it. And Oliver doesn't go around saying that another person's life is better than his!" Lois's sobs grew louder. Her chest was even heaving. She looked at Chloe.

Chloe looked at her cousin concerned. "You need to discuss this with Clark. Let him know how your feeling. It's not good keeping all this in and trying to pretend things are fine when they aren't. You need to let these emotions out at Clark. Too much stress can cause harm to your babies".

Lois listened to her cousin and knew she had to talk to Clark. But what if he wasn't understanding? What if he told her that he wanted the marriage to be over and didn't want the kids and kicked her on the streets? Lois had nowhere else to go. It would be easy for him to do. "I know. I need to tell him Chloe, but I just don't know how to tell him!"

Clark looked at Oliver confused. "Is Lois all right?" Clark asked, feeling like he had just missed something. Sure, he had seen Lois angry before, but usually she told him why she was angry.

"I'm sure she's fine, Clark. It's a baby thing. Chloe snapped at me earlier because she thought I needed more rest," Oliver said, taking a drink of water.

"Well, she's right. You do look tired. I don't have that problem being an alien and all," Clark said. The two men were quiet until Chloe came back.

"Clark, you need to talk to Lois. She's in the girl's bathroom and I made sure that all the women are gone. If you go in there just lock the door. No one will bother you," Chloe said in a hurried voice.

"Is she all right?" Clark asked worriedly as he stood.

"I think you'd better ask her that yourself," Chloe said as Clark went to the bathroom. He went inside and saw Lois. She was sitting on the couch and was wiping her face with a paper towel.

"Lois?" Clark asked, touching her shoulder nervously.

Lois looked up at him her eyes like hazel mirror glass. "Clark, how could you? I was so happy about the twins and then you had to say that you envied Chloe and Oliver!" Lois all but shouted. She looked as if she was about to deck Clark, but even she knew that hitting him wouldn't hurt him; only her.

Clark gathered her into his arms and looked into her weepy eyes. "Lois, why didn't you tell me I had said the wrong thing? I envy that they are going to have an easy job with one baby not their lives. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sure we could handle two babies," Clark said, smoothing her dark hair gently.

"Clark, I just love you so much! I thought after you said that you weren't sure how to handle two babies that you wouldn't want me or the babies any more," Lois sobbed.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I'll always want you and the babies. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Lois," Clark said, kissing her lips gently. Lois kissed him back, sighing softly.

"I forgive you. I just want you to always love me and the babies," Lois said as Clark wiped her face with his hands.

"I always will. Even in a few months when you look like Monstro the whale I'll still love you," Clark said, kissing her one more time.

"Thanks a lot," Lois said sarcastically as they left the bathroom. Clark still had his doubts on his parenting skills, but he had learned one thing; be careful what he said around his wife if he wanted to live to his next birthday.

Lois felt better after talking things over with Clark. Clark was more than just understanding; he was loving. Lois felt bad for overreacting. But lately being pregnant made her crabby and sensitive. Chloe was right she had been overreacting. They all sat back down and finished eating with Chloe and Oliver. Lois was stuffed by the time they were done. The conversation at the table was kept light. Mostly about trying to catch Lex, Chloe was having ideas about the baby room. Lois couldn't believe the night was almost over and she spent most of it mad at Clark.

Once they all returned back to the Kent Farm, Lois went upstairs she was a bit tired and didn't feel like facing the Kents just yet. Lois filled the tub with warm water and lit some candles. Tomorrow they would see the Kents and the others at breakfast. Tonight she just wanted some time alone with Clark and she knew that Chloe must be doing the same with Oliver.

Chloe sat on the porch swing outside with Oliver. The night was clear and the air felt and smelled so good. She knew they should go to bed soon, but Chloe wanted to spend more time with Oliver before the men headed back out the next day. When Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulder's she smiled up at him. Oliver was taller than her so she had to look up when she talked to him. At 6'3" tall, Oliver was very handsome with his spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. "This is such a beautiful night. I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow. You know something; Lex makes me so mad at him". Chloe said. Then she leaned so that she was laying against his chest. She waited for both of his muscular arms to go around her embracing her in a hug. She just needed to be in his arms right loved of how she always felt safe in them.


	7. Chloe and Ashley gets kidnapped

"Me too, Chlo. But being mad isn't going to help you or the baby," Oliver pointed out, twirling a few strands of her hair with his fingers.

"I love you. You are always right," Chloe said, a smile in her voice.

"I have to be to be married. Especially being married to you," Oliver teased as he kissed her lips lightly.

Chloe whacked his chest hard with a playful grin. "Ouch!" Oliver exclaimed as she huffed dramatically.

"Serves you right, Mr. Queen. You should know better than to tease a oversensitive pregnant woman. You saw how Lois reacted," Chloe said.

"My bad. You forgive me?" Oliver asked, giving her his best puppy-dog look.

"If you kiss me then maybe I'll forgive you," Chloe said, pressing her lips against his.

A few minutes later they looked at the stars from the porch, Oliver holding her in his arms. "I still wish you didn't have to go tomorrow. I could just stand here forever with your arms around me and we watch the stars," Chloe said, watching a star go across the sky like Haley's comet.

"The sooner we catch Lex the sooner we can do just that. Just don't fret, Chloe. I'll find Lex and then you and the baby will be safe," Oliver promised, kissing the top of her head gently.

"We will be home before the baby is born, right, Ollie?" Chloe asked, playing with one of his shirt buttons nervously.

"I don't know. Just take care of yourself and Ashley and don't worry about Lex," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently. Chloe kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.

The next few months passed slowly. Chloe, Lois, the twins, and Ashley were no closer to coming home than they were when Lois and Chloe had found out they were both pregnant. Now the Kents' were dealing with two extremely pregnant women.

Oliver and Clark came every weekend to be with their wives. Chloe and Lois had become huge; Lois more so since she carried twins. Both husbands though were wise not to say anything about the size of their wives; the women both said it enough. Chloe especially. Around month seven she found she couldn't wear her pants any more and so Martha took her and Lois out to buy maternity clothes.

Besides his wife's size taking him by surprise he had also felt surprised when the baby started to kick around month five. Feeling his daughter's kicks confirmed the fact that Chloe was having a baby, not just that she ate too much dinner.

Month five was when all the parents then went to find out the sex of the babies. Clark and Lois were having a boy and a girl and Chloe and Oliver were just having a girl. That gave the guys the incentive to start decorating the nurseries.

Now they were in the last month and it was December. The way it looked all the babies were going to be Christmas babies. Oliver was going to Smallville with Clark after they looked around the city for Lex.

The following week came soon. It was the middle of December and the Kent's were decorating the house with Christmas decorations to give Chloe and Lois a home look feel. Chloe ate her dinner and both her and Lois talked about how they needed to get their Christmas shopping done. "Maybe Martha could take us after supper to do some shopping".

Martha looked up at them "Shouldn't you two rest after eating? It's been a full day and you girls look tired".

Chloe laughed. "Mrs. K, we may be very pregnant but it shouldn't have to slow us down none. Besides, I don't go to bed until around 10, and there is several hours of daylight left. If we dont get any shopping done, then it probably won't get done since our due dates are very close".

Lois looked at her cousin then to Mrs. Kent. "Chloe does have a point. Besides we just only have Family and some close friends to shop for so it shouldn't take long".

Mrs. Kent looked at both girls and decided maybe shopping would be a good thing. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling she got from it though. If Lois or Chloe overdid things, she'd never hear the end from Clark or Oliver. "Okay, but two hours of shopping is all that we're going to do".

"YES!, We love you Mrs. K!" said Chloe giving the woman a hug "It sure beats doing that than sitting around here and complaining how fat we are".

Lois laughed "Yeah really. I just need to go upstairs and change into some better clothes". Lois had been wearing pjs all day and Chloe had been to since they hadn't been anywhere.

Chloe "Oh yeah, I've gotta go change to. Shouldn't take me to long". she disappeared upstairs and into the guest bedroom her and Ollie shared. Chloe got out a pretty dark blue maternity dress and put it didn't like the idea of not being able to wear her jeans anymore but it was to be expected since she was having a baby. She touched her stomach and said to the baby "You know, someday you'll have to go through the same thing to having a baby, just wait and see". she felt Ashley kick inside of her and smiled. She had read awhile back that babies could hear everything while inside her stomach even music. Chloe often let Ashley listened to music. The baby liked country, and some pop/rock but disliked too much rap. Chloe curled her hair some with a curling iron and applied some makeup. She was just about done with she heard her cell phone going off. That was odd, Oliver rarely called her during the daytime when they were busy trying to find Lex. Chloe turned to find her cell she found it and saw a number below it said Oliver but what would he be doing calling her this early?

Oliver put on some cologne. He was going to see Chloe today! Of course it was going to be a surprise since it was the middle of the week. Dinah had called him without Chloe's knowledge and said that Chloe was down because of her shape.

Having the baby coming in less than a month was hard on her and Oliver wished he could be there for her more than weekly visits. Oliver couldn't wait for the day he held his little girl. He had seen fetal monitors and Dr. Hamilton said that the baby was healthy and Chloe should deliver on time if nothing went wrong.

Oliver's phone rang, startling him out of his reverie. "Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, thank God we found you! Chloe's missing!" Lois's shrill voice came over the line, scaring ten years out of Oliver's life.

Chloe woke up in a dark cold room. It reminded her of one of those rooms in the movies where a damsel in distress was kept. Dungeon with bars and she was chained up against the wall. Chloe tried to break free from the chains but it was no use she wasn't good at breaking out of those things like Oliver was. Oliver could use almost anything from a paperclip to a part of a coat hanger to get out of cuffs or chains. Chloe's head pounded, she had been hit hard from behind when she was lured into the alley behind her and Oliver's favorite restaurant the Olive Garden. She had looked for him everywhere, but he never showed. Guess he had better things to do, thought Chloe. That's when she was attacked by some men then knocked on the head with something. Was it a gun they used to knock her out with?

Chloe's eyes adjusted to the dark. Here she was, helpless and no way out. Now maybe Lois was right, maybe she was a damsel in distress. She groaned. She wanted to a be a tough wife for Oliver not some helpless person. But even she couldn't defeat her captor on her needed help. Oliver. Chloe thought of his name and started crying. She missed him already. He wouldn't probably find out she's missing until that following weekend. Chloe struggled with the chains grunting.

"Nice to see that our fiesty little reporter has woken up", said a familiar voice. Chloe looked up and stepping out of the darkness was Lex Luthor!

Oliver felt his heart race and he nearly felt like passing out. Chloe and the baby was in trouble! He had to find them before anything happened, but he didn't have an idea on how to start. Except in Smallville.

He left a message with Clark, John, and Carter and asked them to meet him in Smallville at the Kent farm. They needed to plan their next move and find Chloe before the baby decided to come early. He only hoped that they got their in time.

Chloe woke up hours later. She was beginning to lose track of time; when was the last time she had something to eat? It was this morning the Kents had made breakfast Eggs, bacon, and toast. Chloe's stomach rumbled. Oh how she wanted food like now, she thought. She was glad when Lex finally left leaving her to be by herself. She'd rather be alone than be with some psycho. He had said he was keeping her hostage to pay Oliver back for the way he had treated him in School. Chloe had simply rolled her eyes and told Lex that he dwelled on the past too much and that Oliver had changed into a better person. Lex thought it would be fun to make Oliver suffer by making him watch his wife and child suffer.

Ollie where are you? Chloe's mind asked desparately. Please find me soon as you can! If he even knows I'm missing. Another thought entered her mine. He has to know I'm missing, he's just having a hard time finding me that's all. Then Chloe remembered a necklace Oliver gave her for an early Christmas gift only recently. It was a Turquise Stone Butterfly necklace and it was silver real silver and gemstones was real to. He had also said that inside the necklace was a small GPS tracking device that whenever she was in trouble, he would be able to find her using his special Green Arrow Techniques. Chloe hoped he remembered the necklace. She wore it now it was on her neck most of the time except when she slept at night

.

Oliver grabbed his crossbow, his thoughts on Chloe and the baby. He just had to find her before Lex hurt her and Ashley! "Oliver, maybe we should be the ones to find her," Clark said hesitantly.

Oliver turned and looked at his friend with a glare. "If that was Lois you'd go find her," Oliver said, knowing that was a little unfair. Clark flinched slightly as if Oliver had hit him.

"Clark's only saying that you are too emotionally attached since Chloe's your wife and she's having your baby," John said, trying to explain.

"She is still my wife," Oliver said.

"We don't know where to even start," Carter said.

"Didn't you say that Chloe wore a necklace with a transmitter in it?" Clark asked, reminding Oliver of something he had nearly forgotten.

"Of course! I am so stupid!" Oliver exclaimed, going to a machine and pushing a button. The screen lit up like an infrared radar and a flashing blimp was in the middle of the screen.

Chloe was tired and hungry but mostly just tired. It had been hours since she last ate or drank something. Her throat was dry and she knew her baby was hungry and so was she. Chloe looked over at Lex. "Lex please go get me something to eat and drink. I'm pregnant and I haven't had anything for hours and my headache keeps getting worse". she pleaded him with her eyes.

Lex looked at her "How do I know your not planning to escape?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He was drinking some scotch.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid Lex! I'm chained up; how am I going to be able to go anywhere? If Oliver finds out you had been starving us, he'll be the one person you'll have to deal with".

She had a point and Lex had to keep her alive if she was going to be his hostage. "I didn't know you were pregnant Chloe. But either way, you and the baby will have to die to get back at Oliver. Two hostages is better than one!" he grinned at her.

"Lex, don't be so cold!Why take something so personal that happened a long time ago?! Oliver was right, you do belong in jail". said Chloe. "And you need mental help".

Lex glared at her "Some things in this life isn't forgiveable as all the bullying I had to put up with from Oliver and his buddies". he then paused sipping a drink. "Do you know what they did to me? Tried to drown me in a tub of water! They thought it was hilarious and a traditional School prank!"

Chloe listened. "That's the past Lex! Like 20 something years ago! Oliver isn't the same person anymore! He learned how to treat people, has better friends now, and he regrets how he treated you long time ago! Killing us, it won't solve anything except get you years in jail. Is that what you want? Can you live with that the rest of your life Lex? Going to jail for murder?" Chloe tried to get him to think about the consequences of his needed to stall time so that Oliver could get there.


	8. Chloe goes into labor

Oliver held the scanner in front of him and then lowered it. Lex Luthor's mansion. Of all the obvious places for Chloe to be in! He should have thought of that, but he didn't think Lex would be that obvious.

"So, what's your plan. Green Arrow?" Hawkman asked from his place beside him and Clark.

"Well, we need to knock out the motion sensors and video cameras. Let's split up and knock out what we can," Oliver said, pulling out his crossbow and they all went different ways into the mansion. Oliver went around to the cellar and moving through the shadows made his way inside. He heard Chloe's voice full of pain.

"Lex, please. My baby never did anything to you. Please let us go," Chloe asked, sounding close to tears and sounding hoarse.

Oliver got out of the shadows and shot one of his arrows into the far wall. Lex looked up. "Well, well, Oliver. I should have known that you'd find Chloe," Lex said with a sneer. Oliver looked at his wife. The relief on her face nearly caused him to break down as he saw pain mirrored there too.

"Lex, let her go. Your fight's with me," Oliver said, removing his hood and sunglasses and turning off the voice modulator.

Lex just laughed at Oliver when he said that. "I don't think so Oliver. You see, I want Chloe to watch me and you fight. I think you three should all suffer". Lec stood up grabbing a nearby weapon a large knife."First I plan to put you through torture, then I'm going to kill your wife and unborn baby".Lex thought having to make Oliver watch his wife and child die would be quiet thrilling.

Chloe had been relieved when Oliver stepped into the room. Now she was terrified for him knowing how dangerous Lex can be. Oliver shouldn't have come; he could be walking right into a trap she thought. She hope he came more prepared with backup, and remembered to wear his bulletproof vest she gave to him at the Kent's. She began to feel even sicker. She didn't want to see Ollie get hurt much less killed. It wasn't what she needed right now. An hour ago, she had begun to get some horrible cramps and felt like she needed to go to the Hospital. She was being uncomfortable being chained to the wall.

She also felt dehydrated. It had been hours since she drank anything and her voice was hoarse. It hurt to even speak. Her headache had become unbearable. However all of this was nothing compared to the suffering they were about to get if they didn't get out of here alive. She hoped Oliver brought Clark and the Justice League with him. He didn't need to try to take Lex on all by himself."Ollie, be careful you don't want to walk into a trap". she said hoarsely and winced as she got more cramps.

Oliver watched Chloe out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look happy. In fact she looked like she was hurting. He saw a blur come into the room and just as quickly Chloe was gone. Lex didn't look too happy as he noticed what Oliver was seeing.

"Clark," Lex growled. Lex had figured out Clark's secret years ago and would have known that Clark was the only one who can enter and leave a room without being noticed. Oliver felt relief. At least Chloe was safe with Clark and the others and he could get Lex to the nearest police station without worrying about Chloe and Ashley being harmed.

Clark flew toward the Kent farm, Chloe in his arms and screaming in pain every so often. "Chloe?" Clark asked his friend.

"Clark, it's time. The baby's coming now," Chloe said, squeezing his shoulder in what amounted to a death grip on the collar of his black trenchcoat.

"Okay, okay. Hold on. I'm gonna get you to the hospital," Clark said as much for his nerves than hers. He didn't know how he'd feel in a few weeks when Lois had the twins, but his friend being in labor was enough to rip his nerves to shreds.

"Okay, but after you drop me off go find Oliver. I need Oliver," Chloe whimpered softly and screamed again in pain as another contraction hit.

Chloe kept screaming in pain as Clark flew her towards the hospital. As soon as Clark braught her in, they took her in a wheel chair to the Emergency Room. Chloe clutched her stomach in pain and kept screaming. It hurted so bad! Where was Oliver? She hoped that he didn't spend too much time fighting Lex that he winded up missing his daughter's birth. They had both prepared for this moment; Chloe, Oliver, Lois and Clark took Birthing and Parenting classes to prepare them for what was to come.

Once she was in the Emergency Room, the nursed changed her into a hospital gown, and then gave her some pain medication to help ease the contractions some. It would be awhile before she went into labor, she wasn't fully dilated yet. The Nurses had told her that. Chloe had even mentioned that her water had broken only about 10 minutes ago. Chloe wondered what took Oliver so long as the nurses gave her some ice cubes. She took a bunch since her throat was dry.

It was a Mexican stand-off, pure and simple. Oliver and Lex just stood there looking like Agent Smith and Neo in "_The Matrix" _with Lex holding a gun on Oliver and Oliver having his bow and arrow pointed at Lex. If there was a no-win situation this had to be it.

Oliver felt a whoosh of air and looked behind him. Clark, Hawkman, and John all were standing there behind him.

"Did you get her to the farm?" Oliver asked Clark.

"Not exactly. She went into labor and she's asking for you," Clark said, nearly causing Oliver to fall over. It was too early for Chloe to be having the baby now! She was only a few weeks from her delivery date. But considering the pained look on her face when she looked at him Oliver shouldn't have been surprised.

"Lex, why don't you just forget this? Chloe is going into labor and Oliver needs to be there for her," Clark said. Apparently Clark still believed that Lex Luthor still had a good side after all these years, even though Chloe, Oliver, and Jonathan Kent couldn't see that. They kept trying to tell Clark that the Lex Luthor he had saved when Lex had gone off the bridge wasn't there any more.

"Not going to happen, Clark. You humiliated me, Queen!" Lex shouted.

"I was fourteen, Lex. I was a boy who didn't know better. What about you? You beat up Duncan just so you could be popular and you turned on anyone who ever tried being your friend. I'm sorry for what I did, but that gave you no excuse to hurt Chloe and the baby," Oliver said, his voice strained.

"Lex, I am taking Oliver to the hospital. If you have a shred of decency you won't follow us or bother him and his family," Clark said and the two of them walked out. By some miracle Lex didn't follow them.

Oliver all but ran into the hospital and to the receptionist's desk. 'I'm Oliver Queen. I'm looking for my wife, Chloe," Oliver said, almost out of breath.

"Room 239," the receptionist said and Oliver ran down the corridor and into the room. Chloe was on a hospital bed and breathing deeply with Lois and Martha beside her. She stopped in the middle of breathing and turned to look at him.

"Oliver, you came," Chloe said as Oliver kissed her.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked as she lifted a glass full of ice to her mouth.

"I'm in labor, how do you think I feel?" Chloe snapped irritably.

'I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't ask stupid questions," Oliver said, smoothing her wet hair back from her eyes.

"Just hold my hand until it's over," Chloe said before another contraction hit and she screamed again. This was the pattern all night until 2:00 a.m. when Ashley Roberta Queen was born.

That Friday both Chloe and the baby were released from the hospital. Ashley was premature but the Nurses and Doctors watched over her for several nights and had no problems with her. They said Ashley was a healhy baby and was going to be fine.

Chloe and Oliver returned back to Oliver's Penthouse that weekend to. Clark and the others had taken care of Lex and saw to it that he got put in jail. They took matters into their own hands once Oliver was at the hospital with Chloe.

Chloe had never been so glad to be back home and to have things return to normal. She now held their little bundle of joy in her arms. She felt bad for snapping at Oliver earlier but her pregnancy earlier made her like that. Being in labor made you irratated at times and she knew that Lois would go through the same thing. Chloe looked at her baby. Ashley was sleeping in a pink blanket she looked perfect. She had both her and Oliver's blonde hair, and she had Oliver's brown eyes and Chloe's fair complexion. The three of them walked to the elevator waiting to go up. "It's going to be so good to be home". said Chloe to Oliver.

Chloe was glad that Oliver had witnessed his daughter's delivery. He had been wonderful throughout all of it holding her hand, coaching her to keep pushing, and even cut the cord around Ashley. He had been the first one to hold her. He had looked at her in awe.


	9. Ollie & Chloe leave for Smallville

Chloe knew that Oliver was going to be the perfect dad.

Oliver watched as Chloe talked to their daughter. Ashley was the most beautiful baby. He felt like Rhett Butler in "_Gone With the Wind" _when he said he felt as if his daughter was the first person who really belonged to him. Oliver felt a responsibility to this tiny creature who carried his name.

"'She is beautiful," Oliver murmured as Chloe led the baby around her new home.

"She is indeed. She has your eyes," Chloe said as Oliver took their daughter from her and kissed her soft downy hair gently.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Oliver said as the baby blinked at him with unfocused eyes. A phone in the penthouse rang just then. Chloe picked it up.

"Hello?" Chloe said. Her face changed instantly and then hung up.

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked as his wife slipped her jacket back on.

"Lois just went into labor. Since the twins are half-Kryptonian she can't have them at the hospital. Mrs. Kent just called and asked if I'd come down there. Mrs. Kent and Dr. Hamilton are going to deliver them at the farm and they need help since it's twins," Chloe said in a frantic rush.

"Okay. Here, take Ashley. I'll drive us down there," Oliver said, handing the baby to his wife and all of them left for Smallville as fast as they could.

Chloe rode in the car with Oliver as they sped towards Smallville. She had little Ashley in her car seat that was made for babies in the backseat and she was secured properly. Chloe watched their little girl every so often in the back. Ashley slept most of the time when they rode to Smallville. "You know, I can't imagine how it's going to be raising twins. That's two little people Lois and Clark are going to have to look after. And if they are anything like Lois and Clark, they are going to be a handful". Chloe said with a wry smile at Oliver who was driving.

Chloe had been taking pain meds ever since Ashley's birth and the pills were working. Only she wore a slightly tired expression from being up when Ashley was up. At times, Oliver tended to her to when Chloe needed sleep. Chloe hadn't worked since she had maternity leave to have Ashley. But she wanted to go back to work as soon as she could and Ashley could stay with her as she worked. If she could work and tend to the baby the same time. If she had to take time off of work to tend to Ashley she would but Chloe would be bored just being a housewife and nothing else. She liked working for herself and being a mom. _I can deal with it, she thought. I'm a multi-tasker and an expert at it to._ Chloe smiled to herself and felt her eye lids getting droopy. She fell asleep on the way to Smallville.


	10. Lois has the babies

Oliver watched Chloe out of the corner of his eye. The birth had been a little difficult on Chloe than she had been admitting. The doctor had prescribed pain pills, but Oliver could tell that Chloe was still in pain by the way she winced every so often.

Of course Ashley was adorable! Oliver wouldn't trade a minute with his baby girl. She was sweet and already Clark, Carter, and Bart had started calling her "Daddy's little girl" since it seemed that she liked to be held by her father more than any other person.

It was as if Ashley knew Oliver was thinking of her and she gave a squall like that of a baby cat. "Just hold on there, Princess. Daddy will hold you as soon as we get to Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois," Oliver said in a condescending tone.

The rest of the trip was quiet and passed quickly. Oliver stopped the car and gently touched Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, we're here," Oliver said softly. Chloe blinked her eyes like a cat.

"How long was I asleep?" Chloe yawned as Oliver got the baby out of her car seat and helped Chloe out of the car.

"As long as it takes to get to here from Metropolis. Are you okay, Chlo?" Oliver asked his wife with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Chloe said softly, kissing his lips gently.

"But I like caring about you," Oliver protested as they walked up the walk to where Dinah waited on the porch with Lana.

"I know, but I'm fine now. Now I need to see about Lois. Lana, Dinah, how's Lois?" Chloe asked the two women.

"She's Lois. She's not admitting that she's in pain, but we hear her scream every 30 minutes," Lana said.

"How's Clark?" Oliver asked.

"He's in the living room with Jonathan and the others. I have never seen him this much of a nervous wreck than when he married," Dinah said dryly.

"He's hyperventilating. You'd think there was kryptonite in the room," Lana said as Chloe rushed upstairs and Oliver ran to the parlor with Ashley in his arms.

Chloe went upstairs to check on her cousin. Lois was in the bedroom her and Clark shared upstairs when they visited the Kents together. She was sweating and looked like she was in pain. Martha had pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't fall on her face. "Hey Lois, I heard you just went into Labor. Martha told me she needed some help with the delivery. If you don't want any help I can wait in the Parlor with Oliver ..." Chloe rambled on.

Lois grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving the room. "No. Don't leave Chloe. I need you, Martha, and Clark with me in the room right now. Someone has to coach me and hold my hand. Now where is Clark? Would someone get him now, please!" she pratically screamed as another contraction hit.

Martha stood up "I'll go get Clark". she went off to find her son in the livingroom. "Clark, Lois needs you. It's almost time for the babies to come".

As a bunch of screaming went on upstairs and Lana watched Clark and his Mom head upstairs, Lana decided to go for a little walk. Once she got through walking outside some, she came back in through the Parlor after hearing Oliver talk to his baby girl. She smiled as she saw the two of them. It was a fascinating scene; Oliver holding his baby girl in his arms talking to her. Ashley seemed very happy with her dad.

Lana appeared in the doorway and then silently approched them "She's a cute little girl. May I hold her?" she asked. Ever since Chloe had given birth, Lana hadn't been able to hold Ashley yet. But she had seen pics that Chloe had emailed her.

Clark stood beside Lois, as she squeezed his hand and screamed at the same time. She breathed hard as the contraction ended.

"You did it, Lois," Clark said, as he put a glass of ice chips to her lips.

"I'll just be glad when this is over. Just stay with me, Clark," Lois grunted in pain as another round of contractions hit, nearly causing Clark's heart to stop with each scream.

Meanwhile downstairs Ashley was being passed around. For the time being she was in Dinah's arms after being in Jonathan's and Lana's.

"Oliver, she is so perfect! She looks like you with Chloe's smile and complexion!" Dinah gushed as she looked at the baby. Ashley looked to be enjoying the attention and was cooing and drooling.

"I think so too. It's hard to believe she's mine," Oliver said as his daughter was placed back in his arms.

"Are you going to teach her how to use a bow and arrow, Robin Hood?" Lana teased.

"I'm planning on it. If I don't it'll be a nightmare when she reaches 6th grade and she takes archery in gym," Oliver said as Ashley yawned and fell asleep in her father's arms.

Lois was glad that Clark and his Mother and Chloe was with her during the birth of their twins. Without them and Chloe, Lois didn't think she'd be able to do it without them. The birth was hard itself. The Contractions were constant, the pain was unbearable. Lois didn't know if she would ever have anymore kids after these two, she would have to see how they'd handle twins. Maybe later they could adopt if they wanted more kids.

Jonathan Nathan Kent was born sometime that night around 2:00 am. BOth Lois and Clark had decided on the kid's names awhile back. Linda Elaine Kent was born a few minutes later at 2:05. Both babies cried and Lois could tell they were healthy. She was exhausted and her throat was sore from screaming. Her body was in pain, but it had all been worth it. They could now see their babies!

Clark's eyes lit up as he held his son and Daughter in both his he smiled at Lois and then once the babies were in different colored blankets, one blue, one pink, she was to handed towels. Holding their babies was something else; Lois thought. It was hard to believe they were theirs! she smiled at them and said "Hello there, I'm your Mommy".

The Doctor cleaned Lois up and then prescribed her some pain medicine. Then he left the pils to Lois and left the house. Chloe looked at her cousin and then to Clark. She was happy for them. "They are so adorable. I'm going downstairs to tell everyone". she went downstairs into the , Ashley, Lana, Dinah, and Jonathan were had a smile on her face. "Lois has just delivered the twins. Both babies and Mom are fine". Chloe couldn't help but look at Ashley in Oliver's arms asleep. They looked cute together!Chloe snapped a picture of them on her cell phone.


	11. A Special Night Out

Chloe looked tired after the birth of the twins, but she looked happy too as she snapped a picture of Oliver and Ashley with her cell phone. Of course Chloe had given birth just a few days ago and hadn't gotten her strength back from having their daughter.

"When can I see my grandkids, Chloe?" Jonathan asked.

"Clark's gonna bring them down. He said you'd want to," Chloe said, taking Ashley in her arms and kissing her soft downy head.

"So is Lois really gonna be all right?" Lana asked.

"As far as we can tell. She's tired and feeling the pain of it, but that's to be expected," Chloe said as Clark came down with two babies in his arms. He looked a little lost on how to carry babies, but it was soon taken out of his hands when everyone came to him and passed the babies around.

Clark's baby twins looked so adorable! thought Chloe to herself as she got a better look at them. By glancing at them you couldn't tell that they were Kryptonians like their dad. In fact, they looked like normal human babies except they weren't; and Clark , his friends, and Lois knew that. "Clark, they are so adorable", Chloe said what she had been thinking. Her and Oliver were holding the twins as Clark offered to hold Ashley. Ashley looked as if she enjoyed being held by Clark and looked up at him with wonder and cooing. She began to suck on his finger as she grabbed it with her tiny fingers staring at him all the while. Chloe and Oliver then passed the babies to the others.

After awhile, Chloe and Oliver said goodnight to their friends. They wanted to go home and put Ashley to bed and spend some quality alone time together. Chloe began to yawn again She felt so exhausted and she was still in pain from giving birth herself days ago. Chloe began to yawn again. Right now the only thing she wanted was to be held by Oliver in his arms. She smiled at the thought. Ashley fell asleep on the ride back home, so Chloe put her in her crib. Soon she went into their bedroom took some pain pills with water and waited for Oliver to come in. She flipped through a magazine. Chloe really appreciated him caring about her she really did. He was very kind to her and understood her in ways that Clark never did. Jimmy never understood her the way Oliver had. Both her and Oliver worked as a team alongside each other watching each other's back.

Jimmy never understood the long hours that she worked trying to help out her Superhero team. A lot of times he thought she had been trying to avoid him and their dates, Chloe frowned. She hadn't been avoiding him. Even if Jimmy had lived, their relationship wouldn't never have survived. Chloe would have called it off and she'd have asked for a Divorce. They were always fighting and at odds. And Jimmy a lot of times was judgemental. He had gotten upset over her kiss with Davis. It was just a Kiss! Her and Davis were never romantically a lot of times was too clingy, and too needy and Chloe had felt suffocated in their relationship.

Chloe tried to forget her past. That was all over now, she told herself. She had someone better who wouldn't judge her and who understood who she was and didn't ask her to change herself. Oliver knew about Chloe's past relationship with Jimmy and knew it would never work. He even told me before Jimmy died it'd never work because Jimmy never understood me. Oliver knows best. Chloe smiled to herself as he entered the room.

Oliver came into the room and got into the bed next to his wife. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Chloe asked.

"Every day, but I never get tired of hearing it. Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" Oliver asked.

"Every day. Even Jimmy didn't tell me as much as you do," Chloe said with a grin.

"Well, he must have been blind because you are," Oliver said, playing with strands of her blonde hair.

"Jimmy was sweet, but he didn't understand things. He was very judgmental at times. He freaked out before we were married because of a kiss on the cheek that I got from Davis," Chloe said in a sad tone.

"Hey, it's all right. Just know that I love you and the baby loves you," Oliver said, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Oliver, you were right when you said that it never would have worked between me and Jimmy," Chloe said.

"When did I say that?" Oliver asked confused.

"On the day of the wedding. When Clark brought me downstairs you met us in the hallway and you said that Jimmy and me would never last before you kissed me on the cheek and I married Jimmy," Chloe said, a tear falling from her eye and landing on Oliver's chest.

Oliver wiped her face gently with his hand. "You have a good memory, Chlo. I had forgotten all about that. I just remember that I started loving you when I rescued you after he died. And I still love you," Oliver said as Ashley started to cry.

"That's her hungry cry," Chloe said, sitting up.

"You rest. I'll feed her. Are there any bottles in the fridge?" Oliver asked, throwing a robe on over his nightclothes.

"Yes. I always put a few in there when you decide you want to feed her," Chloe said, throwing her own robe on over her nightclothes.

"Chloe, go back to bed. I'll be back as soon as she gets down," Oliver said, kissing her lips lightly.

"No. I still want to talk to you. I can do that while you feed the baby," Chloe said going to the kitchen to get and warm up the bottle while Oliver went to the nursery to get their daughter. Ashley was bawling with huge crocodile tears. Oliver picked her up gently and kissed her soft forehead.

"That's it, Ash. Daddy's gonna take care of you," Oliver whispered softly as he went to the living room and Chloe handed him a bottle.

Chloe smiled as she watched Oliver give Ashley some milk from her bottle. Ashley happily accepted the bottle and all the while drinking it, stared at awe at her dad. Ashley adored her father too thought Chloe. Deciding to leave the two of them alone, Chloe wanted the two of them to bond.

She went back to bed and tried to wait for Oliver. She picked up a magazine and began to leaf through it. Just as she finished the magazine, she yawned big and then Oliver walked back in. Chloe hoped Ashley was one of those babies who slept through the night. Now they'd get to live their lives as a Married couple and family. Chloe hoped they'd get a chance to talk some more and cuddle together before they fell asleep. Chloe loved how Oliver usually slept with his arms around her. It was as ig no one could harm her as long as he was around. And he was right. At least he and Ashley loved her. Chloe looked to Oliver "She fast asleep?"

"Yep. She fell asleep in the middle of drinking it and I just had to watch her. She's like you when she's asleep; adorable," Oliver said, getting back into bed and taking Chloe in his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"You're sweet," Chloe murmured softly.

"I know that already," Oliver said, playing with her blonde hair by wrapping his fingers around a few strands and then releasing them.

"Not very modest though," Chloe said dryly.

"I know that too. I can brag when it comes to you," Oliver said, kissing her head gently.

"I do love you though," Chloe said with a yawn.

"I love you too. Now why don't you try to sleep? You need to recover from the birth and I know your tired. I heard you yawn in here when I was feeding Ashley," Oliver said in an attempt at being a stern husband.

"Ashley might wake us up, though. She night want a changing," Chloe hesitated.

"I'll change her diaper. You just need a good night's sleep. I want to take you out tomorrow night," Oliver said.

"What about Ashley?" Chloe asked.

"Courtney said she'd watch her. We just have to stop by the brownstone and drop her off. Then we'll pick her up after dinner and a movie," Oliver said with a yawn of his own and drifting off to sleep, followed a few minutes later by Chloe.

Amazingly, Chloe slept through the night and so did Oliver. Ashley only woke up a few times to have her diaper changed. Oliver woke up not complaining one bit and took care of it for her. Each time he returned, he kept his arms around her and held her close as they slept.

Chloe slowly woke up the next morning and saw the time on the clock. 11:45? How could Oliver have let her sleep so late!Rubbing her eyes, because were exhausted ever since the birth, then Lois and Clark's twin births. You deserve extra rest; Chloe reminded herself. It would be hard to look after a child without proper rest. And Oliver was right; she needed to gain back her strength.

Chloe felt so lucky to have Oliver. She smiled as Oliver came in carrying a tray of breakfast food. He had made scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, and butter toast. There was even a vase with a rose in it. Chloe "AWww, Oliver, you didn't have to make breakfast for me".

"Your last name is 'Queen.' You should be pampered like one," Oliver said, giving Chloe a kiss after setting her tray down.

"I love you," Chloe breathed softly as he handed her the glass of orange juice.

"I love you too. Now you eat your breakfast," Oliver said, giving her one more kiss.

"Yes Sir," Chloe said. She ate as if starved and sent Oliver back for more toast and jelly which she ate with relish. She laid her napkin on the tray and sighed in contentment.

"Feel better?" Oliver asked.

"Much better. Thank you, Ollie. You are so good to me. Have you fed and changed Ashley yet?" Chloe asked.

"Already did that. I'll bring her in here. I have a few things I have to do and then we'll go out tonight," Oliver said, wiping a little strawberry jam off of the side of her face with her napkin.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"If I told you that, Mrs. Queen, it wouldn't be a surprise. Just make yourself look beautiful for dinner tonight. If that's even more possible than right now," Oliver teased dryly as he came back into the room and placed their daughter in Chloe's arms.

"Very funny. My hair's a mess and I have no makeup on," Chloe said.

"So what? To me you're still beautiful. You and Ashley both," Oliver said, kissing her and the baby gently before leaving the room. He had to set up the flowers being delivered to Chloe before they left tonight and he wanted a live band to play at the restaurant. He knew it would take awhile, but the look on Chloe's face when she saw what his errands were going to be would be worth it.

Ashley was dressed in the most cutest baby outfit ever! She wore a pink baby outfit with butterflies on it. Chloe talked to Ashley telling her how pretty she was, then tickled her causing the baby to laugh. Dinah had been right. Ashley had both of their looks Oliver's hair color, and nose, She even had his brown eyes. She also had her smile and almost fair complexion. Once Ashley was in the swing Oliver had purchased for her, Chloe pushed Ashley until she fell asleep in the swing. Chloe decided she should go ahead and get ready. She looked into her and Oliver's closet. It was a huge walk-in closet with plenty of Space, and shelves. On one side were Oliver's clothes, from business to casual. His Green Arrow gear was in a different room in the aparment what he liked to call The Green Arrow Room. Oliver liked to think of it as his own personal Superhero space. Chloe's clothes were on the other chose a new Hunter Green dress. She had bought it awhile back. It was a size larger than what she normally wore. I'm still fat, Chloe thought with a frown. It was going to take awhile to lose those , she put it on and curled her short blonde hair. Chloe then applied some makeup blush, lip-gloss, and green eye-shadow to match her dress. Next, she put on matching Hunter Green low-heel dress shoes. Chloe wasn't the type that liked high heeled shoes. That was much more Lois's style. Instead, most of the time she wore sneakers, flats, sandals, or low-heeled dress shoes.

Next, Chloe put on some Diamond earrings. They were flower shaped; and Oliver had given it to her along with a matching Diamond flower shaped necklace. It was more of an adjustable choker. And it was real. Must have cost him a fortune she thought to herself. Chloe had a thing for flowers . Chloe then sprayed her favorite perfume on which was vanilla, and she also wore the same kind of vanilla lotion. Chloe grabbed Ashley and the two of them headed for the livingroom at six, the doorbell rang. Chloe sat Ashley down in her pen, then went to open the door.

"Flowers delivery for Mrs. Queen". said the delivery guy. Chloe stared at the Flowers. They were a mix of Orange, Yellow, and Red Tulips. And Tulips were her favorite flowers. They only bloomed in the had gotten a big bouquet of em. And they were in a nice vase already. She took it "I'll have to thank my husband". she said smiling then closed the door. Chloe sat the vase on an end table that was in the hallway near the door. She just smiled at the flowers. When is Oliver going to get that I don't need gifts to make me happy? Thought Chloe. She had told him this right before they got married. But Oliver told her that she was his Fiance' and soon to be Wife, that she deserved to be pampered, deserved to be spoiled some, and that she needed to enjoy the finer things life had to offer. Oliver had said he wanted to spoil her. Chloe decided not to say anything except thank you and she wanted to enjoy being pampered. Jimmy never really done any of this to her. Chloe didn't hear Oliver approach her until she saw his reflection in the mirror above Flowers on the wall.


	12. Ashley goes missing

Chloe squealed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "I take it you like the flowers?" Oliver asked in a teasing way.

"Of course I do, but you didn't have to. It's not my birthday, Christmas, or Valentine's Day," Chloe said, massaging his face with her slender hands.

"Since when do I need a holiday or birthday to give my wife a gift? You gave me Ashley. You deserve a beautiful gift for that," Oliver said, kissing the palms of her hands gently.

"I love you, Oliver Queen," Chloe said.

"I love you too. You look beautiful by the way. You ready for dinner?" Oliver asked as she went over to the playpen and picked up the baby.

"Sure. Hold Ashley while I get my coat on," Chloe said, handing him the baby. Ashley kicked and cooed as her father's strong arms held her firmly to his chest.

"She seems to like it when I hold her," Oliver remarked as his daughter looked at him and smiled faintly. She had smiled at him before at the hospital, but some nurse had said it was only gas that made her do that.

"She loves her daddy as much as I do. You are going to have so much fun spoiling her," Chloe said with a teasing grin as Oliver gave her the baby.

"Of course I am. I always wanted a little girl to spoil like a princess," Oliver said as he locked the door.

"So you aren't sorry that she's not a boy?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. Who wants a boy?" Oliver asked as he opened the door for Chloe and Ashley and drove them over to Carter's brownstone, where Courtney and her stepfather, Pat, were staying.

Oliver took the diaper bag and the baby and walked up to the door. He leaned on the doorbell and Courtney answered. "Hi, Oliver. She is so cute!" Ashley said as Oliver walked into the room where the JSA stuff was held. Carter was dressed as Hawkman and was putting on his wrist guards.

"Thanks, Courtney, for watching her. Chloe needs dinner and a movie. We should be back by 11:00. She'll wake us up anyways, so we can't stay out late," Oliver said, kissing the baby before handing her to Courtney.

"Okay. See you at 11," Courtney said as Oliver left the room and went out to the car. It was time for dinner and the most romantic band Chloe or Oliver was ever going to hear.

Soon, Oliver and Chloe were on their way to their next destination. Oliver took her to Queen Industries. Chloe frowned, why was Oliver taking her to a place where he worked for a date? Then it came to her that there might be a surprise waiting for her inside or on top of the roof. Oliver opened the door for her and they walked inside. Oliver led her inside the elevator after he greeted some fellow employees.A Secretary told Oliver that everything he needed was prepared on top of the rooftop where they could have privacy to themselves.

It didn't take long for them to reach the top floor. They climbed some stairs and soon were up on the roof. The night sky was before them with stars in plain view and it was a clear night. The air was slightly breezy but not too much wind out. It felt perfect. A table was set up for the two of them with two chairs. And a red table cloth covered the table complete with a candle and plates and silverware. This is so romantic thought Chloe. No one else was going to be around them and they could have time to themselves! Chloe let Oliver help her sit down and then he sat down himself. "Oliver, this all looks so romantic". she said. Menus were laid out in front of them and Chloe looked at them they were menus from a nearby Italian Restaurant called Capri's.

Ollie must be ordering us out some food she thought. "Capri's is the most expensive Restaurant." she told him as they tried to decide what they wanted. Chloe finally decided on a lasagna with garlic bread dish and ordered some ice tea. She wondered what Oliver was going to Order. From where she sat, Chloe could see the lights from all the buildings in Metropolis. It was like looking at a postcard. She thought back to awhile ago when Oliver said "Who wants a boy?" what if they had a boy in the future? thought Chloe. Surely he'd want a boy to teach him all the Green Arrow stuff. He can't keep being Green Arrow forever she thought. One day he would retire and it would be awesome if they had a boy and he took Oliver's place as Green Arrow. She was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chlo," Oliver said, stroking her hand as he held it across the table.

"Just thinking," Chloe said with a grin.

"Inquiring minds would like to know what about," Oliver said, not willing to drop it.

"Earlier you said, who wanted a boy? Am I to understand you don't want a boy?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I want a boy, but if all we ever have is Ashley, or girls, I'm not going to complain. I'm not Henry VIII. I'm not going to behead you or divorce you if you never give me a boy. I love you too much," Oliver said, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing the palm gently.

"I love you too. I just want to give you a boy next after I recover. Also he can be trained to be the next Green Arrow," Chloe said.

"I thought of that too, but Ashley could be the Green Arrow too. Who says it should be limited to just boys? Hawkman's wife was Hawkgirl," Oliver said, pulling Chloe up as a band came in and started to play a waltz.

"Oliver, dinner and music is too much!" Chloe exclaimed as they started to dance across the roof.

"Nothing is too much for you," Oliver said as they danced for the next few minutes. The rest of the date was spent dancing, eating and going to a romantic movie. Around 11 Oliver pulled up in front of Carter's brownstone so he could pick up Ashley.

"I'll be back in a minute," Oliver said, kissing Chloe's lips gently.

"All right. Thank you for a wonderful night. I was feeling down about my weight and I was thinking you didn't want a baby," Chloe said, smoothing his face gently with her small hands.

"I think you are beautiful. Even if you think you are fat you're always gonna be beautiful to me and I still want a boy," Oliver said, kissing her one more time before going to Carter's front door. He rang the doorbell, which was answered this time by Carter.

"Green Punching Bag," Carter said by way of greeting as he handed Ashley to Oliver. Oliver and Carter spent most of their time insulting the other so they had gotten used to it.

"Thanks, Tweety. But why are you watching my daughter and not Courtney?" Oliver asked as Ashley gurgled at her father.

"Courtney forgot she had something to do for school, so I volunteered. Actually I think Ashley likes me," Carter said, smiling at the baby.

"Ashley appears to like everyone. Say goodnight to Uncle Carter, Ash," Oliver said as he took the diaper bag from Carter and walked back to the car. It had been decided that Ashley was going to grow up thinking that every member of the JSA and Justice League was Aunt or Uncle. It was a given that Clark and Lois would be called that, but they had decided that it would be easier for Ashley to think she had a lot of Uncles and Aunts.

Chloe was glad that Oliver didn't get mad at her for asking that question about having a boy. She was glad that he was easy going and that he wanted a boy to. She couldn't believe what all he had instore for them last night at dinner. There was a live band. That must have costed a fortune! Oliver had gone all out to making it special for her. Several weeks later, Chloe was back at work at the Watchtower. She had gotten bored at home, plus, she needed to keep an eye out on things for Oliver and the others. So she took little Ashley to work with her and stuck her in a playpen there so she could watch her work. Ashley was asleep at the moment.

Chloe turned on all the computers. Ever since her and Oliver had gotten married, Chloe gave him access to the Watchtower. He was also programmed into the Computer System in the WatchTower as well as the Elevator they used to get into here. Clark was also given access to it since he came here just about all the time. Both him and Oliver got important information from her. The Tower was now mostly a WatchTower/GreenArrow Command Center as her and Oliver liked to think of it. Both her and Oliver worked more closely together as a team along with Clark at keeping Metropolis safe and free from harm. So far everything had been normal.

Once the computers were turned on, Chloe decided to go online and check her email and read up on the local news while waiting for Oliver to arrive. He had some business to take care of at Queen Industries; Chloe checked her emails. Mostly junk, a few from Lois and Clark, one from her dad watching to have lunch one day, and a few from other relatives. Once she was done, she read the local news. After reading a few articles, Chloe's eyes froze to the screen. One of Oliver's enemis had escaped from Jail! Oliver helped put the psycho away after a young woman was brutally raped and almost killed by the had almost forgotten his name. Rick Forbes, his name was. Now this guy was on the loose, there was no telling what he might do.

Chloe looked up just as Oliver entered the Tower, then faced her husband and partner. He stood there dressed in a business suit that was all white, then she said "Your not going to like what I just discovered". Chloe began to make them some coffee. It was going to be a long day, and they needed it.

Oliver looked at the headline, feeling as if his stomach had dropped to his shoes. Rick Forbes. That was a name he had almost forgotten. Rick Forbes had been in Star City a few years back when Oliver had first become the Green Arrow.

Oliver still remembered that night when he had found Laura Bentley in an alley. It was by some miracle that she hadn't been murdered that night. Oliver felt his insides writhe and it took a minute to realize his wife was holding him tightly and trailing kisses down the side of his face.

"Chloe," Oliver said in a shaky voice as he held her tightly.

"It's all right, Oliver. I know you're scared," Chloe whispered softly.

"I just never thought- Chloe, I'm frightened," Oliver admitted, holding his hand on her lips to stop her kissing him.

"I know, Oliver. But you'll stop him. Didn't you before?" Chloe said as they sat down, Oliver holding her tightly in his arms and playing with her hair absently.

"Only by accident and I nearly beat him to a pulp after what he did to Laura Bentley," Oliver said.

"Well, if you stopped him once then stop him again. You'll have help, Ollie," Chloe said. Chloe kissed his lips firmly, stopping the argument. Oliver kissed her back, glad she was in his life. Chloe was right. He could stop Rick Forbes before he killed Chloe or the baby.

"So why are you here?" Chloe asked as they broke apart.

"I wanted to take you out to lunch. Lois has already agreed to watch Ashley," Oliver said as they stood up.

"I was hoping my handsome husband would come by and ask me," Chloe said with a smile.

"Thank you, beautiful wife," Oliver quipped, kissing her again.

"I love you, Oliver," Chloe said as she walked over to the crib and picked up Ashley. Ashley cooed as soon as she saw her father.

"Hey, little girl," Oliver said, taking his daughter in his arms as Chloe put on her jacket. This baby was the best part of his life. He couldn't imagine anything ever taking her from him.

"Oliver, I'm ready," Chloe said, walking over to them and taking Ashley. Oliver spent the whole ride to "The Daily Planet" watching the baby and Chloe carefully. With Rick Forbes on the loose he'd do what he had to to protect his family.

Lois had decided to watch Ashley for the time being. As she was getting ready to leave work and to head out to do some shopping and she wanted to go out for her favorite latte. Clark had to go off and do some errands at work, and Clark's parents for the time being had the twins that day. She met Oliver and Chloe in the Daily Planet lobby as they came through the double doors with Ashley in a stroller. When Chloe explained they were heading to lunch and to spend time alone; Lois had said "No problem. I can watch Ashley as I shop and go get a Latte. You two have fun!"

Both Oliver and Chloe kissed Ashley's forehead and promised her to be back later. Lois looked at her niece and smiled. "It looks like it's just you and me kiddo. We've got shopping to do!" Lois grinned at her baby niece. Ashley just stared Lois up and down not sure what to make of her at first then she cooed and laughed showing a smile. She already liked Lois. She didn't seem like she would harm anyone.

After Lois got through shopping an hour later, both her and Ashley were wiped out and Lois was dieing for a Latte. _I've got to keep awake_ thought Lois to herself. Ashley laid asleep in her stroller. Lois kept her nearby at a table close to her so she could watch her while ordering the Latte. Lois ordered a caramel and the guy at the counter talked for a bit . He was making her Latte and his name was Ernie. He knew both Lois and Clark because they were customers that came in she got her Latte, Lois thanked him and went back over to the stroller that was close to her. The stroller was still there, but as she looked closer, she noticed Ashley was gone! Lois's heart pounded, who could have taken her? She pulled out her cell and began dialing Oliver quick as she could.

The End, to be continued in the following Trilogy: I'll Stand By You to be coming soon!


End file.
